


Sunkissed Petals

by whiteblossom



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, NaruSaku - Freeform, Naruto is a sweetheart, Porn with Feelings, Sakura deserves this, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom
Summary: In which Sasuke is being an ass, Sakura has had enough of his shit, and Naruto goes to comfort her.Sneak peek:Her eyes are wide and Naruto feels himself drowning in the depths of her green irises. He can hear the words echoing in the back of his head and he doesn’t know how or when but she’s closer now, close enough for him to see the faint dust of freckles across her cheeks and nose. His heart is pounding against his ribcage and he nearly faints when Sakura closes the distance between them and brushes her lips against his once, then twice.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 46
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little one shot I thought up featuring our golden boy, Naruto, and our petal, Sakura. 
> 
> I’ve written smut before but I really wanted to get into the feelings part of it, so I thought this piece could do that for me. I hope you guys enjoy!

Sakura concentrated her chakra on the laceration that stretched across Naruto’s abdomen, brows furrowing into a half-hearted glare. 

“ _Honestly_ , you’d think you guys would go easy on each other after blowing each other’s arms off.” 

Naruto guffaws at her statement and it does little to ease her ire, and he most notice because he gives her an apologetic grin and rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Ah, sorry Sakura-chan. We just got carried away, ‘ttebayo!” 

She gives an incredulous huff as she finishes healing his wound, shaking her head at him. 

“That’s the biggest understatement of the year.” 

An unrefined snort turns her gaze toward the raven haired man leaning against a tree trunk a few spaces away. She raises her arm, motioning for him to come closer so she can heal him.

Dark, calculating eyes look her over and then they narrow before he shakes his head in refusal. “I’m fine.”

It’s nearly impossible to stop her eyes from rolling into the back of her skull but she somehow manages. She stands and stretches her arms over her head before making her way towards him. “I saw you limping, Sasuke-kun. Let me at least check you over.” It isn’t a request, not really.   
  
Palm glowing a soft green, she lifts her hand and reaches towards him, gasping when his own hand clamps down around her wrist. He glares at her before pulling his hand away, looking to the side before repeating, “I said I’m _fine.”_

Sakura grits her teeth in frustration, willing her temper to recede before she acts impulsively.

Things between her and the last remaining Uchiha had been ... tentative, to say the least. Their bond was not as cohesive as the one he shared with Naruto, and despite her accomplishments during the war, Sasuke had a habit of treating her like she was the same love-sick teenager he had left all those years ago. Sasuke has always been stubborn, but so is she. 

“Sasuke,” she says firmly, “Either you let me check you over, or you can go to the hospital and get checked over there. Your choice.” 

Sasuke’s gaze turns back towards her, regarding her with a seemingly haughty stare. She can detect a bit of surprise hidden behind his schooled features and maybe it’s because she’s _never_ talked to like that but she doesn’t have much time to think it over because the words that tumble out of his lips next make her bristle. 

“ _Tch. Annoying._ ”

Faintly, she hears Naruto’s sharp intake of breath behind her and the sound of clothes rustling as he scrambles to make his way towards her. “Sakura-chan! He didn’t mean-“

His eyes widen at the sight of Sakura’s chakra infused fist making contact with Sasuke’s cheek and a loud crash resonates through the training grounds as Sasuke’s limp body crashes through six, _no eight_ trees.

He watches, jaw agape, as Sakura adjusts her gloves and dusts off her medic skirt, calling over her shoulder as she leaves the training field. “And make sure he gets checked!”

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto finds her sitting on a stone bench, head tilted back as she gazed at the stars. His heart stutters in his chest at the serene picture she paints, and he fights back the urge to run his hands through her soft pink locks. 

He sits next to her, taking in the way the moonlight accentuates the green in her eyes, the slope of her cheek, and the curve of her lips. 

She turns her head towards him, acknowledging him with a soft smile before her gaze returns to the stars once more. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Sakura is the one who speaks first. She exhales softly, her voice coming out in a quiet whisper. 

“You know, this is the same bench he left me on all those years ago.” A pause. “Sometimes I think that all he sees when he looks at me is that same little girl ... begging for him to stay.” Her bottom lip quivers and she sinks her top teeth into it to keep from crying. 

Naruto shifts his body to face her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. It grounds her and she relaxes a little at the feel of his strong, warm hand pressed against her. 

“Teme’s just a little slow, dattebayo! If he has even half a brain, he’ll return your feelings as soon as he realizes how awesome you are!” He swallows the hurt that comes with voicing this out loud.

After all the years they had spent chasing Sasuke, Naruto’s love had only grown stronger for Sakura. Her determination, strength, and perseverance drew him to her like a moth to a fire, despite her obvious affections for their third teammate. 

Sakura’s sudden laughter breaks him from his musing and he blinks owlishly at her odd reaction. She brings a hand to wipe at the tears that had collected at the corner of her eyes, stifling her laugh with the other. 

Her eyes crinkle shut with the grin that stretches across her face and Naruto winces when she jabs her dainty fist into his arm.

“Naruto, you really are an idiot!” She chuckles again, but her eyes are sparkling with something akin to amusement.   
  
He pouts childishly, rubbing at the soreness creeping into his arm and opens his mouth to protest but stops when Sakura reaches for his hand.

His breath hitches as he watches Sakura trace her fingers over the top of his knuckles, mesmerized at how small and fragile her hand feels in his. Sakura speaks again without looking at him, her pink hair curtaining around her and blocking his view of her face. 

“Naruto, I don’t love, Sasuke-kun. At least not the way I used to.” She pauses, contemplating her next words carefully before speaking again. “I care for him, _a lot._ It’s just so frustrating when he pushes me away. I just want what’s best for him, _shannaro_!“

Head spinning, Naruto fails to notice that Sakura had intertwined their fingers together and lifted her eyes to meet his. He sits there dazed at the revelation that Sakura didn’t feel the same for their brooding, dark haired teammate. 

He struggles to form a coherent thought and in a much like Naruto fashion manages to sputter out. “Wait- you? You _don’t_ want to be with Sasuke-teme anymore?!”

Sakura bites her lip and glances to the side, a sudden bashfulness creeping into her demeanor. She shakes her head in response to his question and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “No, Naruto. I -“ She laughs, a breathy nervous type of laugh. “I love someone else now.” 

Naruto’s shoulders slump forward as he visibly deflates. “Oh.” He mutters. “Well, whoever he is ... he is really luck, dattebayo!” He gives her a toothy grin and a thumbs up with his free hand and Sakura has to take a deep breath to keep from pummeling him because really how _dense_ can he be?!

She tries again, letting go of his hand to wrap her two hands into the collar of his orange coat. “Naruto, it’s you! I love _you!”_ Her voice is breathy and holds a tinge of incredulity like if she can’t really believe she just voiced this fact out loud.   
  
Her eyes are wide and Naruto feels himself drowning in the depths of her green irises. He can hear the words echoing in the back of his head and he doesn’t know how or when but she’s closer now, close enough for him to see the faint dust of freckles across her cheeks and nose. His heart is pounding against his ribcage and he nearly faints when Sakura closes the distance between them and brushes her lips against his once, then twice. 

He’s frozen in place, shocked but overjoyed at her confession but his lack of reaction has Sakura pulling away from him and the sudden loss of warmth has him springing into action.

His own hands reach out, wrapping around her petite waist and pulling her towards him a little too roughly in his haste.

Her lips make contact with his again but this time their teeth clink together and Sakura’s soft groan of discomfort has Naruto flushing a deep shade of red. He murmurs a soft apology and Sakura’s reassuring smile is enough to still his rapid beating heart. 

He drags his palms up her sides and his hands find purchase on either side of her face, cupping her cheeks gently. There is a tint of pink on the apples of her cheeks, her eyes shining with unconcealed affection and Naruto has to wonder how he hasn’t noticed it before.

”I love you too, Sakura-chan.” Saying it out loud feels like a breath of fresh air and Sakura’s happy sob grounds him to reality.

His thumb drags across the bottom of her lip and Sakura’s lips part in a soft gasp. He leans his head forward and angles her face just _so_ and her eyes flutter shut. 

They meet again and there is no uncomfortable clash of teeth, only the soft touch of lips and Sakura absolutely _melts_ against him. Her hands are still fisted in his collar and she drags them around his neck to run through the soft hair on the back of his nape. 

Naruto is powerless to stop the soft groan of appreciation that rumbles through his chest and he presses his lips against her more insistently, dragging his tongue across her bottom lip.

Her lips part for him and the feel of his tongue gliding across hers has Sakura moaning into his mouth. The sound is muffled by their kiss but still it runs down the length of his spine, adding to the growing warmth that is building low in his abdomen. 

Their tongues curl together in a languid dance and when Sakura digs her nails into his scalp, he feels his pants tighten. He pulls away from her partly because he’d rather not ruin this moment with a raging erection and because they’re still in public, even if the area is free of prying eyes except pulling away maybe wasn’t the best idea because now he can _see._

He can see her lips, swollen and red and her face is flushed and her _eyes._ Her eyes are a dark shade of jade and her pupils are blown wide and he can _see_ that she’s just as affected as he is. 

He stands, adjusting himself discreetly, before holding out a hand toward he and his smile is so bright that it illuminates the dark of the night. It’s a smile just for her and so she doesn’t hesitate to say yes when he asks her if she can walk her home.   
  


* * *

  
The walk home does nothing to dull the fire between them and before he can say goodbye, Sakura throws her arms around his neck and molds her mouth to his. Her lips are desperate against his and part of her thinks that maybe they’re moving too fast, but the thought is fleeting because she’s been patient for _so_ long.

Between the Fourth Shinobi War and Sasuke’s trial, there hasn’t been time to indulge in her feelings for the number one knuckle headed ninja but lately, her feelings had become harder and harder to ignore. 

She feels Naruto’s hands settle on her hip and her back is pressed against her front door. She can feel his arousal pressed against her stomach and she’s reaching behind her, attempting to jostle the door open without breaking the kiss.

The door opens suddenly and Sakura stumbles back, Naruto following after. Their separation is brief because in the next second they find themselves tangled in one another. Their lips and tongues join together, drawing soft moans from the two as they inch towards Sakura’s bedroom one step at a time. 

Naruto breaks the kiss first and pushes her into her mattress before settle down between her legs. He’s careful not to put all his weight on her while he trails soft kisses down the length of Sakura’s neck, eager to explore with his mouth, tongue, and hands. His fingers dip beneath the fabric of her shirt, inching up tentatively and tracing small circles on the skin just below her breasts. 

Sakura tosses her head back and arches against him, asking silently for his hands to move further up. When he doesn’t move, she opens her eyes and sees the hesitation written across his face and so she cups his hands in hers and trails them over the swell of her breast, encouraging him to knead and to press just the way she likes. 

She shouldn’t be surprised how much of a quick learner he is and it isn’t long until his touches grow more confident. He slips his hands underneath her sports bra and she moans when his calloused hands brush against her hardened nipples. With quick and jerky movements, she discards her top and bra and then tugs on his shirt so he can do the same. 

Cereals blue eyes widen at the sight of her full, perky breasts bared in front of him and the realization that she’s half naked finally settles into Sakura’s hazy mind. She blushes and reaches to cover herself but Naruto is quick to stop her. His eyes drink her in, noting that her nipples are the same shade of pink as her hair. Her blush grows deeper under his studious gaze and it reaches all the way down her chest. Naruto has to remind himself to breathe because the sight of her leaves him breathless.

”Beautiful.” He whispers, and it’s all he can say because there are really no words that can do her justice.   
  


He captures her lips in a searing kiss that has Sakura rolling her hips into his, and the friction and heat against his aching length rips a strangled moan from the back of his throat. He trails his fingers down her taut abdomen looking for ways to draw out the sensual sounds that she makes. 

She still has her training shorts on but he can feel the dampness seeping through when he runs two fingers up and down her slit, pressing into her clit. He circles his fingers there, burying his face into her neck and hissing in pleasure when she claws at his back. He pushes one finger in as far as the fabric of her shorts will let her and Sakura moves to discard her shorts and panties in a small fit of impatience. 

Hooking a finger into the band of her shorts, he shimmies them down her long legs and chuckles when she kicks them off. He pauses before decidedly unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down his thighs trying to gracefully reveal himself, but he is still laying over Sakura so the moves are awkward and jerky. 

This time it’s Sakura who laughs but her eyes shine bright with a love so deep that it shakes him to the core; because all his life he’s been alone and he’s only ever been able to dream about a love like this. He grins at her and trails his hand up her inner thigh, drawing gentle circles at the junction near her heat. He can see the glistening of her arousal against she patch of pink curls between her legs and he slides a curious finger between her folds.

Sakura’s reaction is instantaneous and her back arches off the bed when the same fingers rubs against her sensitive clit. He repeats the action, gathering the slick from her folds before circling her clit again. His hands moves away for a moment and she wants to protest until she feels his middle finger pressing into her entrance. His movements are hesitant and slow and by the time he’s slid his finger in to the third knuckle, Sakura is aching to be filled. 

“Naruto, more. I need more,” She whimpers.

He complies, sliding in a second finger. He pumps them into her once, and then twice before he curls them upward to stroke along the sensitive wall inside her pulling a desperate moan from her. His fingers are thick and rough, causing the friction inbetween her legs to build and build and build. He scissors his fingers open each time he thrusts them inward and when he thumb finds her clit again, Sakura _keens._

Naruto watches, mesmerized as Sakura’s lips part in a silent scream. Her body tenses and shudders at the same time and he can feel her slick walls clamping down on his digits as he works her through her orgasm. Her chest heaves with exertion, trying to catch the breath that her orgasm stole from her and when she finally opens her eyes, she’s swept away by the ocean of blue staring back at her.

  
She sits up, ignoring the trembling of her body and maneuvers them so he’s now laying on his back with her straddling his hips. He can feel her heat against him, all wet and soft but the look she gives him keeps him from moving. Leaning forward she places a gentle kiss to his temple and then to each eye before showering the rest of his face with soft, chaste kisses. It’s like she’s trying to kiss away all the pain and heartache that he had to grow up with and Naruto feels his heart swell in his chest. 

A shift of her hips has his cock slipping between her moist folds and he grunts at the sensation, bucking his pelvis up against her to repeat the motion. Sakura mewls, canting her hips forward and coating his length with her arousal. Her breathing is labored and she moans again when the tip of his length pushes up against her clit.

Naruto grips her hips in a bruising hold and he’s nearly begging when he speaks. “Sakura-chan, _please._ Can I - Can we, please?”

His sentence doesn’t make much sense but Sakura understands and she lifts her hips so he can position the tip of his cock at her entrance. Sakura sinks down, inch by inch, wincing at the dull pain of being stretch for the first time. It stings just enough to be uncomfortable but it isn’t unbearable so she powers through until her hips meet his and he’s buried to the hilt. 

When she looks down, Naruto’s jaw is clenched and his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. It takes a moment to realize it’s because he’s trying his best to make sure she’s comfortable before he ruts up into her and the sentiment warms her heart because she knows just how hard it is for him to practice self control.

The pain fades and Sakura lifts her hips up and brings them back down, drawing moans from them both. She repeats the motion and her eyes flutter shut because she feels so so full and because it feels so _good._   
  


Beneath her, Naruto’s mind is reeling because he’s never felt this sensation before and he”s struggling not to fall apart at the seams. His hips buck up against her and he can’t help the groan that emanates from his mouth because being buried inside her feels so good, warm, and so so _tight._

His hands find her breast again and he kneads them gently before plucking at her nipples with his finger tips, Sakura whimpers at the stimulation and her rhythm falters before her hips begin moving at a faster pace. Her breathing is labored and beads up sweat collect above her brow, falling down her flushed cheeks and down the slope of her neck.  
  


Naruto lifts his upper body to lick at the bead of sweat, gliding his tongue from the dip of her collarbone to the sensitive patch of skin just below her jaw. The shift of his body causes his pelvis to brush up against her clit and Sakura tosses her head back, hips canting forward erratically.   
  


He can tell by her movements she’s close to finishing and the coil in his stomach pulls taut. Sakura’s legs tremble against him and his hands cup her toned bottom, lifting her up and slamming her down onto his cock. She latches on to him, arms tightening around his neck as he fucks up into her.

Sakura is an incoherent mess and Naruto’s is suddenly overwhelmed with the need to see those captivating emerald eyes of hers.

”Sakura, look at me. _Please, look at me.”_ It’s a desperate plea but when jade eyes lock with deep blue ones, his world stops. “I love you, Sakura. I love you, so so much.”   
  


Tears fall down his striped cheeks and Sakura kisses him as they both tumble over the edge. It feels like a crash of waves against a rocky cliff as pleasure ripples through his entire body but it also feels like the contentment of laying on a soft patch of grass after a spar. Every neuron in his brain is sparking alive, like jolts of electricity but his heart is calm and at ease. 

Above him, Sakura’s are clenched shut as her second orgasm floods her senses. The picture of Naruto in tears, whispering his love for her is painted in the back of her eyelids and her heart swells to a point where it makes it hard to breathe. She gasps for air, tears prickling they corners of her eyes because she’s so _happy.  
_

She nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck and she can’t help but to tell him how much she loves him because she’s waited so long to say it. His arms come to wrap around her waist and she feels the soft press of his lips against the crown of her head.

They stay like this for a moment before the need to clean up overwhelms Sakura and she’s pulling away reluctantly. When they break apart, Naruto fixes her with a smile so warm that it reminds her of the way sunshine feels against her skin, and Sakura inwardly giggles at the poetic picture it paints of sunkissed petals.


	2. Art Work for Sunkissed Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I’ve been on a artsy binge. Before a week ago my drawing was very limited but I have any amazing Waifu, aka Classyfangirl that is always encouraging me to test my limits! 
> 
> ANYWAYS HERES A LITTLE SOMETHING I SKETCHED UP, INSPIRED BY THIS FIC ♥️
> 
> Also I have no idea how to post pictures? I tried everything so here’s a link 😂

<https://twitter.com/nessahatake21/status/1304591540795379713?s=21>

**Author's Note:**

> You GUYS! I had so much fun writing this and I’m actually quite proud of it. As much as I am a KAKASAKU gal, I sincerely think Naruto and Sakura would have made a cute ass canon couple. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this and if you did .. maybe you can write a comment .. please? 
> 
> 😔  
> 👉🏼👈🏼


End file.
